EveryTime
by RainGirl45
Summary: Ami Chanlee is a famous singer.She is taking a break from the good life to go to school.When she gets there she finds out that there is a group that would do anything to hurt her.See what happends when Sasuke,Naruto and the Akatsuki have to keep Ami safe.
1. To Be In Love

**I don't own of the characters but Ami Chanlee.**

**I'm trying my best to make this story good, If you like the first chapter please tell me so I can keep writing!:)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**To Be In Love.**

**Ami Chanlee laid in her California king sized bed. It was a beautiful fall moring. School starts in three hours. Ami was a very pretty girl. Her summer tan stays with her all year long. Her big green eye would make anyone smile. Her long dirty blond her was always clean, shiny and smell like strawberries. Her million dollars smile away look good.**

"**Ami wake up!"Ami sister yelled from down stairs, they lived in a huge house. Ami put the body pillow over her head, she wasn't a morning person.**

"**I'm awake so stop yelling!"Ami I said, She didn't feel like moving, Ami push herself out of the oversized bed into the hard floor. Ami look at the clock on her dresser (7:15).School starts at 9:00 but she had to ride the bus, Ami put her school uniform's white polo shirt, an Black pleated mini skirt and black shoe. Here hair was always straight, she didn't wear makeup, so she only needs to wash her face and brush her teeth. As she ran to her bathroom she notices the clock (7:45).Ami was running out of time. The last thing ami did was put on her shoe.**

"**Ami the bus is here!" Her baby nieces told her. Ami really didn't care, she ran down the stairs. Her sister was sitting at the table drinking tea, she looked up and smile.**

"**Have a good day at school Ami; by the way you look beautiful!"**

**Ami smile, she turn and open the door the bus was waiting for her, Ami put on hand up in the air tell them she saying good bye.**

**The bus doors open, Ami look up to see the bus driver who was smiling at her.**

"**Nice to meet up Ami Chanlee!"He said taking off his didn't know what to say.**

"**Um...It's nice to meet you Mr. Bus driver!"Ami said, she couldn't help but got on the bus only to see flashing lights.**

"**Hey, Hey no taking picture!" He yelled at the students. This was one reason ami wanted to take a break from the good looked around to see many people looking at her, While ami was looking for her seat the bus started to lost her balance and almost felled on her face. Someone caught ami by the waist, Ami eyes were wide open, and she looked at the boy. He had short black hair and red sat down next to him.**

"**You saved me from falling on my face!"Ami look at sasuke, He really didn't care.**

"**Well, I just wanted to say thanks, I'm Ami Chanlee"He look at ami.**

"**So you are the famous singer everyone talking about, Im sasuke Uchiha."He said with a smirk. He bus stop again so more students could get felt a pain in her chest, She look at sasuke.**

"**What's wrong?' He ask, Ami smile she didn't want to lie to a cute boy, butt she did**

"**Nothing!"Ami said went back to looking out the window. A boy with short blond hair stood in front of looked up.**

"**I'm in your seat?" She asks, He didn't say anything he was just looking at gave him a dirty look.**

"**Naruto!"Sasuke yelled.**

"**Are you Ami Chanlee?'Naruto said quickly, Ami loved it when anyone asks her this question.**

"**Yes im ami chanlee, is this your seat?"Ami ask, she sounds very shock his head.  
"No sorry this isn't my seat I was just happy to see you."**

"**Well, it's nice to meet you naruto."Ami said moving her bag.**

"**Naruto! What are you doing?"Sauke ask, Naruto was standing up looking around**

"**Do you need a seat?"**

"**Um yep can I sit with you guys"Naruto gave him a very dirty look.**

"**Sure"ami said, she didn't see sasuke mad sat in the middle between sasuke and felt a hand on her sholder, she turned her head to see a boy with an orange mask.**

"**Ami Chanlee im a huge fan!" He yelled in her face.**

"**Ha thank you!"Ami looked at the boy next to tobi, He was giving tobi an angry look.**

"**Um tobi is your friend ok?'Tobi looked at deidara and then back at ami.**

"**Yep, He always gives me that look. He has many promble."Tobi look like he was about to rip tobi head off.**

"**Ami ignore tobi, He doesn't know better."Deidara said with his eyes smiled and sat back down in her seat.**

"**We are here."Sasuke said taking his bag off of the couldn't help but smile. "Great a new start!" Ami said in her head.**


	2. Radar

**I don't own any character but Ami Chanlee.**

**I'm trying my best to make this story good, If you like the Second chapter please tell me so I can keep writing!:)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Radar**

**Ami Got off of the bus, the sky was a gray and it smelled like it was about to rain. Sasuke got off the bus after ami, He look like he was looking for on the other hand didn't know anything about the huge school. She was very cold, Sasuke looked at her.**

"**Are you cold?" Sasuke ask, Ami shook her head bring her blond hair with her. Sasuke didn't believe her. He took off his jacket and gave it to ami.**

"**I really don't need it!"Ami said taking a step back. For many year people have called ami hard headed. Sasuke didn't take no for a answer, He put the jacket on ami.**

"**Sasuke! We miss you." A group of girl yelled as they ran toward him. He rolled his red could tell he was mad.**

"**What do you want Ino & Sakura?"Sasuke ask. Both of the girls were smiling very looked at sakura.**

"**Who's the new girl?" Ino ask, Sakura looked at smile faded away, so did ino smile.**

"**What. What…What the hell is she doing here?"Sakura ask sasuke, Sasuke rolled his eyes, He looked at ami.**

"**Come on ami, I don't have time for this." He said walking away, Ami did what she was and sakura gave ami a dirty look.**

"**You don't."Ino was cut off by sakura who put her hand over ino mouth. They both watch ami and sasuke enter the building. Sasuke open the door for school was bigger on the inside, Ami didn't see any teacher, only a few students walking around.**

"**Sasuke! Over here!"Kisame yelled from down the hall. Sasuke looked at ami and then left her.**

"**What? Are you leaving me alone?"Ami ask in a very soft voice. Sasuke turn back and gave her the Signal to come here. Ami walk over to him, He put one hand on her shoulder.**

"**Do you really think I would leave you?" He whispers in her ear, Ami heart skip a beat. "Well?" He asks. Ami didn't know what to say. Sasuke was looking straight into her huge green eyes. Sasuke red eyes were now a black.**

"**No." Ami said looking back to see if anyone was there. "Come on ami." Sasuke was already walking off. This time ami didn't rush to catch up with him. Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, Tobi and Sasori were standing against the was walking behind sasuke very slowly.**

"**Well, well, well what is ami chanlee doing here?"Kisame ask with a huge face lit look at ami to see her was very confuse fore no reason, She looked up to see eyes looking at her.**

"**Oh, I just am taking a very long break from the good life."Ami said with a smile. "What do you mean the good life? This is the good life." Tobi said throwing his hand up in the air. Ami rolled her eyes.**

"**No sweetheart. I mean I was sick of…. Nevermind." Ami said putting on hand on her head. Itachi and kisame look at each other.**

"**So why did you call me over here?"Sasuke ask. He closed his eyes," Please don't tell me it's about them?"Sasuke said. Deidara put on hand on ami shoulder, Ami was frightened and she knew this wasn't good. Ami took a step back.**

"**What's wrong, please tell me!" Ami said tears were about to come out her eyes open," This is what I mean Ami."**

"**Now people know that Ami Chanlee is here. And not everyone likes you."Itachi stop. We have student here that would do anything to hurt you why we are here to protect you."Kisame finish.**

"**I know that not everyone like me, But why would they want to hurt me?"Ami ask. She was now closed his eyes.**

"**Ami don't worry about anything, we will watch you people here won't stop till they hurt you."Sasuke said.**

"**Well do you know who these people are?"Ami took her hand.**

"**Sorry Ami, But no."Deidara was crying even harder. "Here, Put this on your arm."Itachi handed here a small watch.**

"**What is this for?"Ami ask putting the watch on.**

"**It's Radar, so we know where you are at, don't take it off and don't tell anyone what it is."Itachi told her.**

"**Ami later today we will show you the people who are protect you"**

"**Well look at the time, we better go to class."Tobi stops crying, Sasuke looked at her.**

"**You ready?" He asks her with a little smirk. Ami smile,"Sure, Im ready."Ami said walking off to her first class.**


	3. Break The Ice

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***Break The Ice***

**Ami and sasuke walk to their homeroom, Sasuke was silent the whole time. Ami knew that watching her was a major job.**

"**Sasuke I know you may not want to do this but I just want to say thank you. How long have you know about this?"Ami ask. Sasuke did not even look at her; Ami was not worry about him because she only knew him for about 2 hours.**

"**I knew about this one week ago when the leader was talking about it."Sasuke told her.**

"**Who is the leader?"Ami ask, her eyes were bigger then looks at his watch**

"**The leader is Tasuku Fujiwara & He goes here, Ami when we mean by They want to hurt you, we mean they want to kill you if they can."Sasuke closed his eyes. Ami let out a small giggle.**

"**What's so funny?" Sasuke ask. Ami was hugging herself.**

"**Are you for real? They want to kill me for no reason. I know that there are some people out there like that." Ami said, Tears were in her eyes.**

"**I'm sorry ami but yes they do, But that's doesn't mean that they are." Sasuke said opening the classroom door for her. The class was very full; Ami saw naruto sleeping on his was not a teacher in the room. Ami walk in the room but sasuke pulled her out.**

"**What the."Sasuke put his hand over her pink lips.**

"**Ami sat by me or naruto and what ever you do don't say anything."Sasuke told her in her ear. Ami walked in the room and took a seat next to naruto and sasuke took a seat behind her. Ami heart was beating very fast.**

"**Sasuke what's wrong?"Ami ask. Sasuke hit naruto.**

"**What the hell?' Naruto said softly. Sasuke pointed a boy sitting in the front of the classroom. Naruto eyes open wide.**

"**Ami see that boy?" Naruto ask. Ami shooked her head.**

"**The boy with tan skin, Amber eyes, White and Sliver short hair. Most girls think he is handsome." Naruto said**

"**Yes, Why?"**

"**That's the second leader of the group. So stay away from him, His name is Tea Lee."Sasuke said making sure, he was not looking.**

"**What about the first leader." A very deep voice asks. Sasuke and Naruto froze. Ami turned to see, the boy was looking right at her.**

"**What are you doing here Tasuku Fujiwara?" Naruto ask, Ami could tell he was mad. Tasuku leaned in his chair and smile.**

"**Oh, Nothing just waiting." He said still looking at ami. Tasuku had a summer tan, Navy eyes, sun bleach and brown hair. He did not wear a school jacket; His tie was dark red with white strips on it. Tasuku touch ami hair, Ami didn't move.**

"**Now is this you real hair color or did you get hair lights? Never mind." He said. Sasuke and naruto didn't take their eyes off of Tasuku. Tasuku smile at Sasuke.**

"**You told her?" He said with a little smirk. Sasuke didn't say anything, Naruto was about to jump out of his sit to hurt tasuku.**

"**Don't listen to them ami, I'm the real good guy." He said into ami ear. Ami could not take this any longer. She slap tasuku arm. He gave her a dirty smile.**

"**Ami now that you know who Im, You better watch out" He said in a very serious voice. Sasuke stood up, grasp Tasuku by his shirt, and pulled him closer to him.**

"**You better not hurt her."Sasuke said, His eyes were red and anyone could tell he was mad. Ami could tell that Tasuku was not listening to what sasuke was saying.**

"**Whatever, I'll do what I want to do."Tasuku said as he took his seat behind naruto. Ami didn't feel safe in this classroom, She looked at eyes were closed, She could tell he was thinking. Naruto gave ami a note. She looked around to makes sure, no one was looking. Ami open the note.**

**Dear Ami,**

**Class will be over in five minutes. Do not leave until sasuke or me get up.**

**From Naruto**

**Ami folded the note and put it in her bag. The bell rang and ami did not move. Naruto and sasuke were still sitting down. Ami saw Deidara standing in the doorway. His school jacket was different from the others, He was wearing a pare of sunglasses,** **Sasori was now standing next to took ami hand and they left the classroom.**

"**Welcome Ami."Sasori said removing his sunglasses.**

"**Um, Ami this is sasori another member."Deidara said, He was leaning against the wall.**

"**The next class doesn't start till 1:00 and it is 10:00.I thinks we should go out to eat lunch." Naruto said with a smile. Deidara took out his car keys.**

"**Sure, why not."Sasior said. Itach, Kisame and Tobi were walling down the hall.**

"**Five of our members aren't here today."Sasior said as he touches his hair. Naruto went running down the hall after the other (Itachi, Kisame and Tobi).**

"**Hey guy we are going out to eat and its all on Sasior." Naruto said ask he jump on kisame back.**

"**Damn Naruto I'm not paying for anything. When will you learn to listen dumb Ass?' Sasior yelled down the hall, wondering if naruto heard him.  
"Whose driving"Sasuke ask, He look very looked at deidara. Ami was still worry about her safety, Deidara could see that she was worry. He wraps his arm around her waist.**

"**Stop worrying Ami. You are safe with us." He said. Ami felt safe in his arms. Did she have a crush on him she wonders?**

"**Sasior and Kisame are driving."Naruto said running toward the exit in the back of the school. Everyone fellow naruto but deidara and ami. Ami could barely walk, she felt so week. **

"**Are you ok?"**

"**No really, I feel week."Ami said as she sat down on the pick her up. He smiles. **

"**You aren't heavy, anyways you only feel this way because ****of Tasuku."Deidara said as he open the door. The sun was shining and you could see the dark clouds coming toward them. Naruto was stand on a black 2009 Civic Sedan. **

"**Whos car are you riding in ami. The car im standing on is Sasior and the Hummer you see over there is Kisame."Naruto yelled.**

**Ami always wanted to rid ing a put her down,Ami smile.**

"**I'll ride with kisame."Ami hair blow pass her,She was ready for anything now.**


	4. Into The Rush

**Into The Rush**

**----------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Kisame hummer was black, Ami open the door and got in. Itachi and Sasuke were riding with kisame and Deidara, Naruto and tobi were riding with Sasori. Ami and Sasuke were sitting in the back, Kisame let down his window to talk to sasori.**

"**You guys choose a place, I'll just folllow you."Kisame told sasori. The school was very far away from the city. Kisame hummer was big and very clean.**

"**Kisame is this your hummer."Ami looks at her and smiles.**

"**This is one of my cars."Kisame said, they were now going through a tunnel. Sasuke and Itachi were very silentl. Ami looked out the window, A Small car was behind them.**

"**Um. Kisame the car behind use is coming very fast."Ami said as she let down her looked out his window.**

"**Damn its Tea Lee."Itachi said still looking.**

"**I can't do anything because were in a damn tunnle."Kisame said speeding up a little. Itachi took out his cell phone to call Sasior. Ami look to see where they were. Tea lee had some thing in his hand; they were on the other said of the hummer.**

"**I think they are about to hit us."Ami said. Tea Lee let down his window.**

"**Give me the girl!" He yelled, a female was now driving. Ami rolled up her window. Itachi looked at ami and then at was going over the speed let down his window.**

"**Give me Ami."Tea said He was halfway out his window; He had a gun in his hand. Ami sat down on the floor to hide herself.**

"**Hell no!"Kisame yelled back. Tea Lee car bump into kisame car, Sasuke slam into the window. Ami hit her head againt seat her nose was bleeding.**

"**Shit" Sasuke holds his arm.**

"**What wrong."Itachi ask, Ami had both hands over her nose. He gave her napkin.**

"**Damn he not going to stop."Itachi Yelled.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**What the hell is going on back there?"Naruto yelled. They were finally out of the tunnel. Sasori pulled over to the said of the road to let kisame pass by.**

"**Who is that?"Deidara ask. He was standing up looking out of the sunroof. Naruto let down the window.**

"**I believe that is Tea Lee. He is after Ami."Naruto took out his cell phone. **

"**Who are you calling."Deidara yelled.**

"**Sasuke, to see what happending, anyways we need to stop somewhere."Naruto said, He was now lying across the seats. **

"**Sasori, Kisame said to stop at Yen Chinese House." Naruto said. Sasori rolled his eyes, He took a turn.**

"**Damn it sasori that hurt."Deidara said coming down to take a seat.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ami nose was still bleeding, she really didn't know why. Kisame was still following sasori.**

"**Why are we going to Yen Chinese House?"Itachi ask, He was very clam. Tea Lee was still behind them,Kisame smile.**

"**That's one place Tee Lee can't go, a few weeks ago he got in trouble there."Sasuke said. Was he carsick? Ami wonder, she was still on the ground.**

"**Is your nose still bleeding?"Kisame couldn't talk, Sasuke looked at her.**

"**Yes, her nose is still bleeding."Sasuke said. "Hey, Ami we will be there in about two mintues."Itachi told her. Kisame stop in the parking lot.**

"**Stay in the car ami. Sasuke stay with her."Itachi said as he and kisame got out. Ami looked out the window, Tea lee got out of his car, He was little taller then and deidara got out of the car after open the door to get inside of the hummer.**

"**You ok ami?"He asks. "Yeah, But it still hurts."**

**Sasuke open the door. "Where are you going?'Deidara ask.**

"**Kisame needs me." He said closing the door. Ami closed her eyes, Deidara smile at her. "What are they doing?" Ami ask. Deidara looked out the window.**

"**Getting food to go, we are going to eat Somwhere. Tea lee is gone for now."Deidara said as he wraps his arm around ami. Ami cannot help but blush. He pushes the hair out of ami face.**

"**You are even beautiful in person."Ami was smiling, Deidara closed his eyes. However, quickly he opens them. He pushes ami down to the ground. A bullet went throw the window.**

"**Damn it. Where are they?"Deidara ask. A bullet hit the door.**

"**Stay down Ami."Deidara said looking out of the window.**

"**I will be back."Deidara said as he open the heart stop when deidara closed the door. She hears the door on the other side.**

"**Why stay down when you can come with Me?" Tea lee ask as he open the door. Ami let out a loud scream.**

"**Shut Up, I'm not going to hurt you!" Tea lee said softly as he tries to grab kick him in the chest but he did not stop. He picks ami up and closed the door.**

"**You got the girl?" A woman with purple hair asks. Tea rolled his eyes.**

"**Hell yeah I got the girl. It was too easy." He looks down at ami.**

"**The guys you are with are worthless." He told her, Ami did not say anything. Where are they ami ask herself.**

"**Tea! Watch out!' The girl yelled. Naruto and Itachi were running toward them. "Damn it!" Tea said as he put ami down. Ami was about to run but there was a hand on her shoulder.**

"**Run and I'll kill you." The girl said with the gun in her hand. Ami did not move. Ami legs were hurting her high hills were not good for running. Ami was sick of this. Ami took a step forward, the girl smile.**

"**Where are you going bitch, Want me to shoot you?" She asks, the girl closed her eyes.**

"**Shit what did you do?" She asks, Ami did not do anything. Ami kick the women in the stomch. The girl let out a scream, Tea stop to see what happen. Kisame punch tea in the ran toward the car, Itachi started the car and kisame jump in.**

"**You ok ami?"Sasuke ask, Ami was breathing very fast.**

"**Yeah im ok."She told him. "What the hell happened?" Itachi ask.**

"**First deidara got in the car and sasuke left, Two bullets when thought the window then deidara left and then tea took me."Ami said very fast. "Well im glad that sasuke was watching everything."Kisame said, they were driving back to was only 11:45. Ami lay down with her head on sasuke lap. "Ami you need to be watch 24/7, Luckly the other body guards will be here tomorrow."Sasuke told her. Ami closed her eyes and feel asleep.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**She needs help and Now!" A voice said,**

"**There's nothing to do, we told you that!" Another voice opens her eyes. She was still in the car, She look up and saw sasuke texting on his phone.**

"**Whatcha doing?"Ami ask, He didn't look at her.**

"**I'm texting someone, Just go back to sleep." He told her.**

"**You need something to eat?' He asks her, Ami did not answer, Sasuke went back to texting. "Where are Kisame and Itachi?"Ami ask. He gave her a little smirk. "They had to use the restroom." He put down the phone and locks the door.**

"**Ami you're not like other girl."Sasuke told her. Ami was very confused.**

"**Is that a good or bad thing?'Ami ask, Sasuke eyes were red, He smile**

"**I find that a good thing."Sasuke told her**

"**Wait how good is good?"Ami ask, Sasuke closed his eyes.**

"**This good."Sasuke told her as he kisses her on the lips.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I hope you like this chapter!  
**


End file.
